Dead Man's Dream
by SecretsWeKeep
Summary: All of Namimori citizens have suddenly turned into zombies. Only five humans remain. What will Hibari do, when he meets Tsuna, the boy who's infected and soon to become a zombie? 1827, slight R27, 10051
1. The Boy In the Graveyard

_Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! If I did, Tsuna wouldn't be a virgin, lol. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Boy In The Graveyard<p>

The air stank of corpses. In the pile of corpses, sat a small boy. The boy was crying for

the death of his comrades, his head in his hands. A dark-haired teenager, most likely older than the young man, stared at the boy. He could not  
>understand why he cried. He liked how little the population of Namimori had become. No one bothered him often, some undead lurking after death +<br>from time to time, but he did not mind that either. It was fun to bite zombies to death; life would be boring without them.

" You," the older boy called. The younger boy, eyes still filled with tears, stared at the man.

" A-a-are, you alive?" the boy stuttered.

The other boy glared in annoyance. This child was alive, and was probably going to try to crowd with him. Even so the boy answered. He must as well, considering this boy was going to die soon, anyway.

" Yes. I am alive."

The boy's frown, turned into a perfect, innocent, smile. His smile with filled with joy, something that the other boy was not used to seeing. His smile was different from the zombies and corpses that filled Namimori. His smile was not only perfect, but it, it was alive.

The boy, could not restrain his happiness of seeing a real person, and ran towards the other, with open arms. He was shoved away though; his face was met with a metal tonfa, which bruised him. He fell to the floor, nearly landing on one of the corpse. He rubbed his new bruise, but slowly got up.

" M-my name is Tsuna," the boy introduced, even if he was not asked. The other man, though, did not answer, and slapped away the hand he extended towards him.

Tsuna sighed. His innocent smile escaped his face, and soon turned back to the sad frown he had worn before.

" I guess you think I am a zombie, too," the boy said sadly. He sighed. He gathered the things he had with him (a bag, pills, water, and woolen gloves) and slowly walked down the hill. The other man watched him walk down the hill. The man noted the corpses near him twitch. After moving his fingers, making sure the corpse could use his hands once more. When he finally got used to moving in his dead body, he grabbed the boy's ankle, trying to pull him down. The man watched.

" He will be dead soon," the man noted as he watched from afar.

The boy stared at the undead. He took the small case with pills, and with a PLOP, the top came off. He forced the pill down and wore the gloves. The gloves transformed into black gloves that were lit with fire. His head was also lit with fire, and even his eyes changed brown to orange. The boy, with a single hit, made the strong undead flying. Even the man was having a hard time dealing the undead. How could this young boy defeat the undead, with only one blow?

The boy after that, continued to walk down the hill.

" Hibari. Kyoya. Hibari," the boy muttered. Tsuna turned around with his innocent smile back. Hibari walked towards the boy. Tsuna smiled tears almost coming out of his eyes.

" Are you alive?" he asked once more to reassure himself. The boy nodded.

* * *

><p>So what do you think so far? The first chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer. Please review!<p> 


	2. The Man With Tonfas

Chapter 2: The Man With the Tonfa

* * *

><p>" Tell me," Hibari said, " How did you do that?"<p>

Tsuna skipped through Namimori licking a lollipop that he stole from the corpse with blond hair. The two of them aimlessly walked. Tsuna didn't mind it though. Namimori might have been buried in corpses, but he was glad he could finally take his mind off of Namimori. He thanked God that his luck had finally turned, and that he didn't have to live like he did.

" It's a secret," the boy giggled childishly. Hibari, glared daggers into Tsuna's back, not wanting to deal with his childish attitude. The only reason he had decided to tag along with the boy, was because he wanted to be stronger.

" I said, tell me how you did that," Hibari said in annoyance.

Tsuna's still smiled, not scared by Hibari at all.

" When my friends were actually alive, a certain man taught me the ability. He's most likely not alive, but I can teach it to you, if you're willing," Tsuna offered.

Hibari nodded his head, sighing. Tsuna stared at Hibari's shoulder.

" What is that thing?" Tsuna stared curiously at the bird that perched on Hibari's shoulder, making him look a lot like a pirate.

Hibari almost managed a smile.

" Hibari! Hibari!" the bird said happily. Tsuna backed away, in fear.

" It talks!" he shouted. Hibari sighed, and petted Hibird's yellow feathers.

" It's a bird. His name is Hibird." Hibari gently took Hibird from his shoulder and cradled him in his hands, and showed him to Tsuna.

" Would you like to touch him?"

Tsuna slowly extended his hand. His hand was shaking, but he managed to poke Hibird. Hibari could only wonder what went through the child's head. He could kill zombies, and yet a bird scared him?

The two continued to walk aimlessly. Today, like everyday, was dark and gloomy. All parts of Japan had ended up getting infected. Tsuna could only dream of a place with no zombies.

" Hibari-san, who are you, anyway? You haven't explained a bit about yourself."

Hibari sighed, but still decided to answer.

" I like biting annoying herbivores to death," Hibari said plainly. He eyed at Tsuna. Somehow his smile seemed to really affect Hibari. Hibari couldn't understand it, but for some reason he wanted to protect that smile. He wanted to keep seeing that smile.

" You haven't told me anything about you."

Tsuna sighed,

" I'm sorry. I can't tell you much. Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me."

Hibair raised an eyebrow, " Oh really?"

" Yeah."

The two walked in silence, not really knowing what to say. Tsuna though, broke the silence.

" Hibari, may I show you something?"

Tsuna, after getting Hibari's approval, grabbed Hibari's wrist and happily dragged him farther. Tsuna finally stopped running. They reached a tall tree, with a wooden tree house. Flowers surrounded the tree.

" Here," Tsuna climbed the tree with Hibari following. The two entered the tree house.

It looked like a child's tree house. Even so, it seemed hopeful. The walls were covered in pictures, they were badly drawn, but had light and happiness in them. The pictures were of light places, with no corpses covering the floor. On the walls were also maps of a place called " America." It's far from Japan, and is not infected yet.

On the floor were toys and other things.

Tsuna sat on the floor.

" These are all special items to the zombies I've killed."

" Did you make those pictures?" Hibari asked as he glanced each picture one by one.

Tsuna nodded his head,

" Yes. I know I'm going to reach a better place one day."

Hibari sighed.

" You're an idiot. You know we're trapped here right?"

" I am. But Hibari, you're not."

" Why do you say that?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna turned around, wearing a frown on his face.

" Hibari. I have to go now."

Tsuna climbed down the tree. Before he left, he called to Hibari,

" Please reach my dream."

Tsuna walked away, but Hibari didn't follow. He watched over Tsuna, feeling numb. For once in his life he had felt an emotion besides anger. He, felt, lonely, he felt:

Sad.

* * *

><p>Slightly longer...er...barely...I'll get to 1,000 eventually. ( Yes I'm a total loser) Anyway how do you like it so far? Is it horribly bad or decent? By the way, in the next chapter I might introduce new characters...Maybe not. It just depends. It's the beginning of the story. I should probably take it slow.<p> 


	3. THe Man With The Green Gun

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, but if I did, I would have Reborn shoot me with a magic bullet that made these damn chapters longer._

**N/A**: Okay so I mixed chapter I think 3 and 4 together so these would get freaking longer. I'm really sorry guys. I'll try my best to make these longer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Man With the Green Gun<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada, once again, was isolated. The only other person here was the zombie that attempted to attack him. Tsuna soon exterminated the zombie though.

" I'm alooone!" Tsuna's voice echoed through Namimori. He sobbed, feeling even lonelier than ever. Even so, once again there was another presence.

" W-who's there?" Tsuna stuttered.

" Juudaime," a sweet voice whispered into his ear. Tsuna was scared to even turn around. A tear rolled down his eye. A rotting hand, grabbed his face gently, and once again whispered into his ear.

" Are you too scared to turn around?" the voice whispered sadly.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tsuna shouted. The man grabbed Tsuna's face, until he stood in front of Tsuna. Tsuna refused to look at him and squeezed  
>his eyes shut.<p>

" Don't you love me, Juudaime?" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling corpse. His body and face were indescribable. It wasn't the same person Tsuna once knew. It was only a rotting monster. Tsuna screamed though, as the figure leaned closer to him, trying to kiss him.

" Maa, maa! Didn't I tell you to wait until he's turned?" A happier (and more sane) voice says. Another zombie, taller than the other, smiled. He was rotting, but was slightly fresher than the other boy.

" NO! He won't be as cute when he's turned," the other boy whined.

The other zombie put his finger to his chin. He thought in silence for a while, but then once again smiled.

" Then let's take turns!"

" Hell no!"

" It's only fair." The other zombie sighed, relenting.

" I'm first though," the zombie said as he walked towards Tsuna, finishing what he started. The two of them roughly pushed him to the floor

" Wha-what are you going to do to me?" Tsuna shouted, tears flooding his eyes.

" I'll be gentle Juudaime…" The two of them began to remove Tsuna's clothes. Tsuna screamed, the loudest he could.

" HELP!" Tsuna screamed.

The other zombie began to laugh,

" It be easier on you if you shut up. Beside, NO ONE will save you!"

" You're lying!" Tsuna yelled, struggling to fight the two men's grip.

" HIBARI! HIBARI!"

" Who the hell are you?"

Hibari glared at the man standing in front of him. He wore a black suit, and a fedora on his head. He held a green gun, directing it at Hibari.

He wore a sly smirk, " Ciaosu."

" I said, 'Who are you'," Hibari demanded.

" I'm not in the mood to answer questions, but I do have a request," the man wore the same smirk that made Hibari's blood boil.

" And if I don't listen?" Hibari asked, wanting to challenge the other.

" Then I kill you," Reborn answered.

Hibari rolled his eyes,

" Do you really think that's going to effect me?"

" I guess you don't mind Tsuna getting raped."

That seemed to have effected Hibari.

" Say you love me," one zombie whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna cried non-stop, and refused to listen. The zombie sighed. He got up, allowing Tsuna to move.

" I'm getting bored," he announced to his other comrade. The other smiled, and once again pinned Tsuna down.

" Juudaime, you remember when we watched the fireworks together right?"

Tsuna shook his head, " You're not Gokudera! You're some monster. Gokudera would never do anything to hurt me"

Gokudera frowned, and took a lighter from his pocket. He started the match and slowly put it near Tsuna's face.

" If you don't say you love me, I'll set you on fire."

" Go ahead! See if I care," Tsuna turned away, not wanting to look directly at Gokudera's face.

"Juudaime…why don't you love me anymore?" Gokudera cried as he brought the lighter to Tsuna's face. Tsuna screamed feeling the intense pain of the fire, burn him.

" Crowders will be bitten to death," an angry voice called from behind him. Gokudera turned to see Hibari Kyoya, his black jacket being pushed behind him by the wind. He held his tonfas in both hands ready to attack. He glared, with a great amount of anger.

He hit Gokudera so hard; the hit sent him flying into the lamppost. Gokudera yelled in pain. Hibari didn't take his time. He was itching for a fight, but Tsuna was already hurt enough. They're no safe places in Namimori, so he retreated back to the tree house Tsuna showed him.

Tsuna was shivering. He sobbed in his hands. Hibari, having no idea what to do, sat next to him and gently petted his head. The man that warned Hibari was already gone. Hibari could only wonder who he was. The man though, couldn't have been that bad. He did warn him about Tsuna. The only thing was, was he alive or not? He was pretty smart, but some zombies aren't as retarded as others.

" Th-thank you for sa-saving me," Tsuna said over the flood of tears rolling down his face.

" Hibari… do you mind me showing you something?" 

Hibari was curious, so agreed. Tsuna took off his shirt, at first Hibari didn't understand, until he saw his back. His back was rotting. It smelled horrible, just like a

Corpse.

" I ran away, because I didn't want you to know I was infected."

" Tsuna."

Hibari wasn't sure what to say. He never showed compassion to anyone. But Tsuna was different. He was sweet, innocent, cute, and easy to be attached to. He was mysterious and strong. For Hibari, Tsunayoshi was perfect.

" I'm not scared." Hibari roughly pulled Tsuna towards him. He kissed Tsuna's back, even the part that was rotting. Tsuna stared at Hibari in absolute disgust. He was surprised Hibari wasn't barfing after he did it. Tsuna's face glowed red.

" Hibari! What are you doing?"

He smirked at the herbivore,  
>" I'm not sure myself."<p>

Tsuna walked towards the door, not wanting to look back. His face still glowed red in embarrassment.

" Don't go," Hibari called. " If you do, I'll kill myself."

Tsuna squeaked, and then obediently turned around and sat next to Hibari. Tsuna could only wonder why Hibari acted so strangely.

" You've done well Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Yep, I had almost zombie rape. Ew...that was really disturbing. I really hope I don't have to do that again. Anyway, I think I rushed the 1827 here, but it's okay! I still gotta a lot to chapters to go. I really hope I reached a thousand here. It be lame if I didn't. Thank you 10th Squad, 3rd Seat , Ootori Haruhi( and your alert), and Cielo di Vaniglia ( and your alerts) for your epic favs! I also want to thank AkiDreamz for alerting this story. As you can see, I live off of reviews guys. As soon as 10th Squad, 3rd Seat gave me two reviews I ended up posting a new chapter lol. Crossing my fingers for this chapter to be a 1,000 words!<p> 


	4. All Five Survivors In Japan

Chapter 4: All Five Survivors

The zombie screamed in pain as the man shot him. It was impossible to kill what's already dead, but this man could. He's a legend. He's a perfect man. He's the number one hit man in the world.

" I'm coming for you Dame-Tsuna," he said happily as he shot the other zombies.

" Fufu, when it comes to Tsu-kun you get super excited," the white figure teased. He floated above the man. He had white wings as if he were some angel. That was a lie for sure. He was a wolf disguised in sheep's skin. He was, the most evil man on earth.

It only makes sense that the greatest hit man and the world's evilest man work together. After all of Japan had gotten infected, only five people lived. The others became zombies.

" At least I'm not the faggot obsessed with the nerd," Reborn retorted back.

Byakuran bit his tongue in annoyance, but still wore his perfect smile.

" At least Shouchi is my age, and I'm not obsessed with the fourteen-year-old boy, Rebo-kun."

" At least I'm not the prick who wears tight clothes to make him feel better about his dick."

Byakuran's fragile hands turned into a fist. Byakuran sighed in defeat. He was once again defeated by Reborn.

" Hmph," Byakuran pouted trying to find the words to say back to Reborn. Reborn smirked.

Finally Byakuran had found the right words to say back to Reborn.

" You must be really jealous by that Hibari person. He gets to hang out with Tsuna, EVERYDAY," Byakuran said emphasizing the words everyday.

Reborn glared at Byakuran impatiently. He shot one of his wings. Byakuran chuckled, not admitting how much the bullet had hurt him. Byakuran and Reborn always tended to compete, but even so they ended up becoming friends. The two, though, both could never trust each other.

"BYAKURAN-SAMA!" the voice of Genkishi called his master. Byakuran chuckled, and patted Genkishi's head.

" I don't get why you guys are so scared of zombies. They're perfect servants."

" You're sick," Reborn said, not wanting to see Byakuran's army of servants.

Shoichi timidly walked inside the room wearing a maid costume that Byakuran had forced him to wear. He wasn't like most zombies. He was saner, but he wasn't human. Byakuran couldn't touch him, if he did his arm would probably fall right from its socket.

" Here, Byakuran," Shoichi said in annoyance as he passed Byakuran and Reborn their meals. Spanner, as always stood near Shoichi. Spanner didn't have a very strong will when it didn't come with robots so Shoichi was ordered to watch over him.

" Shoichi," Spanner squeaked from behind the door timidly. Spanner as a zombie only had a major confidence drop. He was rotting just like Shoichi, but since he usually wore clothes that covered him he seemed like a normal human being.

Reborn sighed in disgust, " Byakuran why do you force Shoichi to wear such short clothes? You can see his rotting fucking skin. That's not sexy, that's just plain gross!"

Shoichi glared daggers at Byakuran, "I think Reborn-kun is right."

Byakuran pouted, " Not fair! That's two against one!"

Spanner shyly hid behind the door,

" I do-do-don't thi-thi-think Sho-Sho-Shoichi i-i-is na-na-na-nasty," Spanner stuttered.

" Spanner that's because you're a zombie. Besides you're just everyone's yes man," Shoichi said back to Spanner.

" I do-don't thi-think so," Spanner pouted.

" I won't be your friend if you don't agree," Shoichi threatened.

" The-then I ag-agr-agree…"

Byakuran frowned, " Shoichi's even mean to his friends!"

Byakuran surely was an odd person. He did not usually say it out loud, but yes, he did love Shouchi even if he was a rotting zombie. Byakuran, in his heart knew Shouchi loved him back. There was times where Spanner and his other loyal members, literally, tried to eat Byakuran, but not once did Shouchi even try to hurt Byakuran. Shouchi, sure had the urges to, but he was strong enough to control himself.

Byakuran, and his little zombie soldiers, were in a way like family. They only had each other, and even if Reborn could get really annoyed by Byakuran and the smell of his zombie family, he would fight for them. Tsuna though, was a different subject. If any of the fuckers here even tried to hurt Reborn, Reborn would shoot all of them without hesitating. Reborn really never felt compassion, I mean, he was a hit man after all. But Tsuna, for some reason, Tsuna made Reborn, want to protect him. It was easier to hide it, long ago before Japan had been infected. He was always around Tsuna, and Reborn did enjoy hurting Tsuna. Every morning he woke him up, with some new killing device. Now though he wasn't able to be with Tsuna everyday. He wouldn't dare hurt Tsuna the way he did before. Reborn wasn't going to lie, he was jealous of Hibari, who was always around Tsuna. Still, he wasn't an idiot. Tsuna wouldn't talk to Reborn if he dared shoot his new friend, still though, Reborn had the urges to.

" Hibari-san! The-there's!" Tsuna pointed to the fingers twitching fingers under the corpses. Hibari almost felt like laughing. Tsuna lived in Namimori by himself for a while until he met Hibari. He had to kill zombies everyday to survive. Why the hell was he now scared?

" Since when were you scared of zombies?"

" NO! Hibari, it's, it's!"

" It's what?"

" ALIVE!"

" What?" Hibari's only met two other people beside himself that were alive. Those two were Tsuna, and the odd guy with a green gun. Hibari stepped in front of Tsuna, and grabbed the hand. It was hard to get him up.

" Here, let me help you." Tsuna stepped in back of Hibari, and grabbed him by the waist, slowly moving backward in attempt to get the guy up, from under all the corpses. Hibari ignored the flutters in his stomach by Tsuna's gentle touch.

Finally Hibari can see an arm and a hand. They were finally making some decent progress in saving this guy. The two kept pushing him upward until an odd shape popped up. A blue pineapple appeared from under the corpses. They pulled his arm further until a head appeared.

" You're hurting me," a scowling teenager said staring at his two saviors. _Well that was rude, _Hibari thought, wanting to shove him right back under all the corpses. Hibari didn't like the idea of having a third member falling him and Tsuna around. He liked being alone with Tsuna, and if this guy dared get in between them, Hibari would immediately bite him to death.

" Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, kneeling down so he was about his height. The man smirked,

" Kufufu. Is that you Vongola Decimo?"

" Mukuro!" Tsuna said, his cheeks a bit flushed. Hibari glared daggers at Mukuro as the new meeting unfolded.

" Mukuro, do you need help getting up?" Tsuna asked politely. Mukuro chuckled. An indigo mist engulfed his whole body. He landed right in back of Tsuna, making Tsuna yelp in fear. Tsuna turned around and scowled at Mukuro.

" Don't do that, it's freaky!" Tsuna shouted.

" Kufufu, so Vongola Decimo, who's the annoying kid?"

Hibari's blood boiled. He was the annoying kid, who was invading Hibari's territory. Tsuna was now his, and no one else. Hibari regretted saving him at all and wished that he had left him to sophisticate under all the corpses.

Tsuna turned around, and sighed tiredly. He could tell Hibari was already beginning to hate Mukuro.

" This is my friend Hibari," Tsuna said pointing to the annoyed Hibari.

" I see. Anyway, Tsuna, do you have any memory before everyone was infected in Namimori?"

" Yes...kind of...except the part near..." Tsuna was silent as he thought. Tsuna didn't remember what he did the day before Namimori got infected. All he remembers is...green hair? And...a scream. He's not sure who screamed. It sounded like his own, at least he think it did. Another scream followed right after. It was a woman's scream.

" Mukuro...I...can't remember anything."

" Well, that's unfortunate. I'm sure you'll get your memories back soon, though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's a rap! Woot, fourth chapter guys! Thank God you guys kept your faith in me, I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, in the next chapter with the help of Mukuro and Hibari, Tsuna will search for his memories, which was the cause of all this mayhem. Don't worry, the story not even CLOSE to it's climax, AT ALL. Anyway, we now know all five of the survivors. Things will be interesting from here on, a real plot is actually going to develop. Please keep faith in me! I'll bring you plenty of updates for now on! By the way, check out the number. 1,400 something! EPIC! ( fail)


End file.
